


Sin Bin

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Snuff, Multi, Multiple Relationships, No Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snuff, Some Plot, Somnophilia, Temporary Character Death, Trans Character, all characters are of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of my more sinful works as it were though most of the earlier ones are old and likely do not reflect my current writing abilities and style
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Zonic the Zone Cop (onesided), Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. -drabble- Fantasy: one-sided and denied Zonic x demon trans Scourge

Scourge panted and whined curling into a ball trying hard to ignore the ache between his legs and the throbbing bite on his neck in the shape of a heart that wouldn't stop bleeding.

It'd been a month since he found himself away from the hell zone as he called it and back in the no zone, since then he'd been kept in an unused guard room which he had a feeling was against protocol but as long as he wasn't near Smalls he wasn't complaining.

He still found himself crying during the night even when he tried hard not to.

There was also the matter of Zonic, he was confused as to why he was treating him kindly now when he was so cold towards him when they'd met.

He gave a slight growl 'he probably wants what's between my legs that's all any of them probably want' a small part of him found the idea of having the officer between his legs divine, wanting to feel him inside every inch of him.

He'd once gotten a glance at the other male's sheath on pure accident and it was noticeable if he didn't tussle the fur there to hide it so he knew what that meant and before he knew it, his mind had tumbled into the gutter imagining the blue hedgehog on top of him.

"Hah..." Scourge groaned weakly and reached down between his legs to try and get himself off, his thoughts revolving around his no zone counterpart.

He didn't like the other hedgehog! even though he'd never actually shown interest in his body only keeping his eyes on his face and his actions platonic, comforted him when he cried and listened to him when he was too upset to even talk clearly but needed to sob out nonsense words to someone and he greatly appreciated that, he didn't like him! he hated him and couldn't wait until he had the chance to get away from this place!

Sliding fingers into himself he moaned black eyes with blue iris' slipping closed imagining green eyes and a gentle smile that he swore infuriated him along with strong but gentle hands caressing his most intimate and sensitive places.

Hot breath on his neck with the scent of pine and gunpowder a strange scent that made his heart race and his face flush.

The green hedgehog could only whimper in need and want as he continued to indulge in fantasies of how he'd have Zonic submitting to him as he rode him feeling himself be filled to the brim with hot cock and then cum.

"Ah~" he arched into his own touch tongue lolling slightly out of his mouth "Z-Zonic" the name was called quietly and longingly before he squeaked out as he brought himself to climax.

As Scourge realized what he'd done he scowled feeling his face heat up as he burrowed into his blankets.

He couldn't believe he'd thought about him of all mobians! how pathetic and disgusting...

He then glared at the mirror and as such at himself as deep down, he knew why he was thinking of Zonic in this way but he would continue to deny it.

Closing his eyes he tried not to think about the knot in his chest that formed alongside a sad feeling whenever he mentally proclaimed he didn't care about that stupid dumb idiot hedgehog and his stupid smiles.

It wasn't like it'd ever matter anyway...


	2. Strange pleasures: Sonic x Trans Sonic selfcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot contains the following themes:
> 
> Choking.
> 
> Snuff.
> 
> Ressurection.
> 
> Somnophilia - also known as sleeping princess syndrome and sleeping beauty syndrome, is a paraphilia in which an individual becomes sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious.

Sonic had been in this strange world for a few weeks now and was beginning to not be bothered by all of the snuffing that happened around him.

Just yesterday he accidentally saw this world's version of himself, who was a pygmy hedgehog and barely reached his stomach getting choked out by this world's version of Knuckles while being fucked by said echidna obviously enjoying every minute of the experience.

Though judging by his reaction Knuckles hadn't meant to snuff him it had just happened by accident, not that it mattered, people couldn't die in this city anyway due to the high tech ressurection field that surrounds the place.

He had to wonder how bad this was changing him how different was his going to be after being exposed to death over and over again in this chaos forsaken place?

The hedgehog sighed and leaned back on his bed though it was really the guest bed at his other self's house.

'I wonder if just living in this place for a week can make someone lose their mind?' he thought to himself before closing his eyes to rest.

When he awoke he yawned and got up before heading to the shower then into the kitchen to make a chilli dog for himself.

"Mornin..." came the sleepy greeting of his pygmy counterpart.

"Hey Nikki" he greeted back looking down at the smaller hedgehog who looked mostly asleep.

Nikki scrambled up onto the step by the bench and grabbed a cup of coffee before trudging off to go sit at the table.

He wasn't sure what to make of Sonic, glancing over at his larger counterpart he wondered how he was taking all of this hopefully better than some he'd seen, he knew this place wasn't the best place for everyone to be.

He really did want to help his other self get home he really did but... he also didn't want to say goodbye either.

He sighed and just took another sip from his coffee mug.

Maybe he should have mixed something else with this? after all, being drunk at 7 AM was pretty tame considering what others were doing at this hour.

.

.

Sonic stared at the little pink pill in his hand, the little poison pill in his hand.

He didn't remember who'd given it to him but Nikki had confirmed what it did and he really wanted to just throw it away or flush it down the sink or something.

But, at the same time, he wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

And so trembling a bit with fear he swallowed the pill soon laying down as he began to feel drowsy and closed his eyes to sleep.

He choked and gasped for breath as he found himself waking up with his lungs burning for air looking at his phone he was surprised to see that nearly a whole twenty-four hours had passed since he'd taken the pill.

"Yeah... it always takes a while to come back the first time," Nikki said quietly from the door causing Sonic to look at him.

Sonic simply nodded and sat up.

When he'd died, he got to have a brush with what nothing feels like - not what it's like to not feel anything, but what it's like to feel nothingness itself - and that little brush is like kissing the void. Then he woke up, and everything's back the way it should be.

He wasn't sure what to think of that, it was like for one moment he didn't exist at all and then he did again it was scary and kinda thrilling.

"You gonna be okay?" at the question Sonic found himself flashing a charming grin.

"Yeah actually" he chuckled, "I think I'm gonna be just fine".

Nikki simply gave a small slightly worried smile at this.

.

.

Brushing a gloved hand over his cheek Sonic could only think about how peaceful Nikki looked while sleeping and smiled before placing a kiss to his forehead.

As the days went on he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go back to his original world, not if he couldn't take his counterpart with him.

Breathing in his scent he purred a little letting a hand start to move between the pygmy's legs the other hedgehog letting out a small noise in his sleep and spreading them by instinct.

Flashing his teeth in a grin he moved his finger around those slowly slickening folds of Nikki's quim giving a small rub to his clit and taking delight in the small moan he coaxed out of him.

"Sonic...?" he paused looking down at the now half awake Nikki and Sonic found himself snapping back to his senses his ears going back and ready to apologize for his twisted actions.

Why did he think that this was in any way okay?! ...this place really was fucking with his head and he had to wonder if he really should've taken that pill or not.

Instead of getting upset the other hedgehog just blushed and pushed against his hand "I can see the tip of your dick" he murmured looking down at his crotch where a pink tip was poking out from the blue fur he then flashed his teeth in a slightly challenging smile "wonder if you can get it all in me? I haven't had a cock fully stuffed into my pussy before".

Sonic found himself flushing a bit but chuckled returning the smile "challenge accepted" pulling his hand away he rubbed at himself until he was fully out smirking a little as he noticed Nikki staring and slightly drooling he then went to grip his hips but remember the pygmy hedgehog's main kink and for now gently gripped his throat being rewarded by the spike in his scent of arousal.

He wasn't sure if he was doing it safely or not but then that was only an issue in his world, here he'd died and come back, seen Nikki accidentally choked to death and come back in a few seconds so if he did do it wrong there wouldn't be lasting consequences... hopefully.

Taking a breath and making sure his partner could still breath he pushed in letting out a moan as he felt a tight heat squeeze around him "s-shit".

"Ah..." Nikki moved his hips against his ears drooping against his head as his tail wagged happily, Sonic smiled at this and started to thrust into him groaning slightly, sure he'd had sex a few times before now but nothing could compare to this, Nikki was just so tight compared to the women he'd been with before coming here.

"Chaos" he gasped out as he started to push in deeper absent-mindedly gripping Nikki's neck a bit more firmly and feeling him arch up under him glancing at him he could see the hedgehog was in pure ecstasy right now.

He didn't know if he could last for too much longer but took a breath and let up the pressure on Nikki's throat so he could breathe properly he then bit his lip and pushed firmly against the other hedgehog eventually being rewarded with slipping in the rest of the way a loud cry escaped Nikki and Sonic jolted when he felt him squeeze tight like a vice around him his juices mixed with a bit of blood spraying out around him and onto them both along with the bed.

"You okay?" Sonic murmured kissing his forehead "there was blood mixed with that".

"Such a gentleman" Nikki chuckled before cupping his face "but yeah I'm good" he rocked his hips against Sonic's "now keep fucking me".

"Yes master" he quipped in response with a grin drawing an amused snort from the other before a squeal left the pygmy at a rough thrust.

Panting Sonic quickened his pace, lifting up Nikki's hips as his own began to blur taking pleasure and delight in the screams of bliss he was making him give out not surprised when his counterpart eventually started to just have one orgasm after the other soon going limp to just ride it out panting and gasping for breath as he clung to the bedsheets.

How he'd lasted this long Sonic had no idea but he couldn't deny the pressure building up now he was gonna cum and soon "f-fuck!" he groaned out "g-gonna cum".

"Ngh~" Nikki arched up trembling "n-not inside!" his claws had torn up the sheets and he squirmed and cried out.

"G-Got it!" came the gasped reply and he soon pulled out with a moan his eyes clenched shut as he came only to blush when he opened them to see Nikki covered in his cum "s-sorry".

Panting for breath he got some on his finger and sucked it off looking at him while his quim was gapped open and dripping a bit of his own cum and a little bit of blood onto the sheets "don't worry" he chuckled after pulling his finger out of his mouth with a wet pop "ain't the first time I've been cummed on 'sides you actually taste good unlike some other guys I've been with".

"R-Right" he was still flustered and Nikki snickered.

"You're acting like a blushing virgin" he then paused "wait this wasn't your first time was it?".

"No" Sonic shook his head "I lost my virginity to the girl I was dating at the time back home".

Nikki nodded before he went to get up "well I'm gonna go shower" he stood up only for his legs to give out from under him.

Catching him Sonic stood up with him in his arms "I think I may have to join you".

"Hmm," he smirked, "you just want to fuck me more don't you?".

Sonic rolled his eyes fondly "you can't even walk right now" he started to walk to the bathroom.

"And whose fault is that?" Nikki retorted "yours".

He just gave a small chuckle in response.

None of this had solved his issue on whether or not he actually wanted to go home though.

But maybe there was a way where he didn't have to say goodbye to either Nikki or his friends, he really hoped that was possible now even more than he did before.

Because for the life of him he couldn't see himself without Nikki there with him making some stupid joke or innuendo.

Or flicking that cute little tail just to...

Shaking his head and ignoring Nikki's knowing grin Sonic just turned on the shower.

Yeah... unless he wanted to spend all day screwing Nikki senseless maybe that wasn't the train of thought to go down.


End file.
